


Bad decisions and good decisions

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, Making Out, No Smut, Roommates, but close, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Sougo can't stand Kagura's drunken antics anymore and he is absolutely not jealous, not at all.





	Bad decisions and good decisions

**Author's Note:**

> i needed hot fluff so here it is
> 
> ofc my first work of 2018 is okikagu who do y'all take me for??

This was the third time in a row she went out ever since holidays had started. Sougo didn’t think a lot about it in the beginning, what she did and where she went was none of his business. They were merely roommates and Kagura absolutely _hated_ when he meddled with her life. Not that he did that often.

At least he tried not to.

But he was tired of hearing her come back at impossible hours. That would just be it if she didn’t knock every fragile thing on her way in the process. He was at that point where he started to hide vases and dishes in places where she couldn’t break them. It was really annoying.

“I’m going out,” is the only thing she told him before grabbing her keys and heading out. They knew each other pretty well. They’d known each other for as long as he could remember and moved in together in pure coincidence. It wasn’t supposed to be like this and Kagura made it clear that if he tried to ruin her fun, she’d tell Hijikata. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Sougo stirred himself out of his thoughts and quickly grabbed his things. He made sure he locked the door before catching up to Kagura, who was walking to the club.

He bumped his shoulder on hers.

“What the hell?” She turned around, ready to yell at whoever had dared touching her, but stopped herself when Sougo came into view. “What the hell?”

Her tone was different from before, it seemed intrigued rather than angry. Sougo scoffed and scratched his nose awkwardly.

“I figured I’d meet some friends too tonight. It doesn’t bother you, right?” He asked sarcastically.

“I thought you were a creep, creep!” She hit him lightly and laughed.

“Makes sense,” He smiled.

He considered her for a few seconds and took notice of her rosy cheeks and her outfit.

“Did you start drinking already?” She skipped her feet childishly.

“Maybe I did, who knows,”

“What is this outfit? You don’t wear jeans in a club, dumbass. You won’t get yourself laid like this,” She gasped as if his words shocked her.

“You don’t know anything about clubs, you never leave the house,” This time he was the one to fake his surprise. They both laughed and before they knew it, arrived at the club.

The place was packed and people were already drunk out of their mind. Kagura bid him farewell and walked to her friends. Sougo did the same, finding Yamazaki at the counter. Contrary to what he had thought, the man before him fitted the place really well.

“What’s up man?”

“Shut up, Yamazaki,” The aforementioned man immediately shut up and shifted to the side so Sougo could lean on the counter. The barmaid asked him what he wanted to drink and he just ignored her. He couldn’t drink if he wanted to look after his roommate.

He watched her from afar, half listening to what the man he had invited was saying. Kagura was drinking with her friends, talking in a carefree way he’d never seen her have. Did she talk the same way with him? He couldn’t tell.

At the same moment he deemed right to turn his gaze to something else, the man who was until now sitting across from her changed seats. He was now right beside her, arm around her shoulders and their legs touching. He had to be the guy Kagura always talked about to her friends. The “strong, nice and considerate” man who had been flirting with her for the last week. Kagura was clearly interested in him and it showed even more at how she moved closer to him. Sougo sighed in frustration, a frustration he didn’t quite understand himself.

“Ah, this guy again. He’s really a huge pain in the ass, huh?” This time, Yamazaki’s words were clearly heard by the sandy haired man.

“What do you mean?” His curiosity was piqued. He wanted to know more about the mysterious man.

“That guy’s been after Kagura for the last week. He’s literally always glued to her, he doesn’t leave her alone. I actually talked to him like two days ago,” Sougo motioned for him to continue was he was saying. “Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“Yeah, it’s not like it bothers me or anything,” Yamazaki saw through his act easily, but he shook his shoulders and continued.

“He said he only wanted to get in her pants and it was looking good for him. He’ll probably never even look her way after they sleep together. I feel bad for Kagura,” He put his chin in the palm of his hand and nodded. “They could have been cute.”

At this point, Sougo was boiling with anger. He didn’t know if it was because of the jealousy or the thought of this guy breaking her heart, but he was furious. His pupils were shaking and his fists balled to his sides. Yamazaki noticed and sat him down next to him. He handed him his drink.

“You’re not fighting here! Not when I’m with you, I don’t want to be kicked out,” Sougo protested.

“But-“ His friend held a finger up in front of him.

“Don’t! Kagura’s a grown woman, she can handle herself,” Sougo frowned and downed the entire glass of alcohol sitting on the table. She was, in fact, a grown woman. He couldn’t deny that. But could she handle herself? That he highly doubted. He couldn’t remember the number of times he witnessed Kagura crying because of a broken heart. He remembered how he watched her sit on the couch for days without moving or eating.

He couldn’t see that again. First, because it annoyed him. Second, because it was dirty. Finally, because it saddened him.

He stood up, struggling against Yamazaki’s drunken grip on his clothes. He was heading to Kagura’s table, but one he arrived he noticed she wasn’t there anymore. He asked her friends and they informed him about her departure a good 30 minutes earlier with her date. _Fuck,_ he thought.

He went outside and looked around. There were only drunk strangers, Kagura nowhere to be found. He decided to walk back home, hoping he would meet them on his way.

The apartment block came into view, a petite figure sitting in front of his door.

“Kagura?” At the sound of her name, Kagura lifted her head up slowly. Sougo climbed the first step of the stairs and stood there, staring at the vermillion haired girl in front of him. His put his hands in his pockets upon realizing how cold it was.

“I forgot my keys,” She tried smiling, but it came out as a horrible grimace.

“Why are you here?” Is all he asked her as he tried to keep a straight face.

“Do I have to remind you that I also live here?” She wasn’t trying to put up an act anymore. Her body was shaking and she looked pissed. Sougo suddenly realized she wasn’t wearing anything but a t-shirt in this cold December weather.

“Let’s go in,” He unlocked the door and threw his things on the floor. Kagura tried doing the same and ended up falling on her ass. “Did you drink that much?”

“Could you help me?” He laughed.

“No. Good luck getting to bed,” He walked away to get to his bedroom. Maybe it was because of his jealousy, but he couldn’t even look at her in the eyes.

“Pleaseeeee,” Her voice came from behind and the anger accumulated in Sougo was too much to keep in.

“Why don’t you ask the guy you just came from, huh?” And he knew so damn well this was a stupid thing to say. If she was here, it was because he already had pushed her away and she must be sad. But he couldn’t help his terrible temper.  “Just…why did you come back?” He sighed, regret apparent in his eyes.

She didn’t answer at first, fiddling with her shoe. Sougo kneeled down and took them off for her.

“Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s o-“

“I said no,” Sougo tilted his head to the side. “I said no and he threw me out of the house.”

Sougo’s fists fell to his sides for the second time of the night.

“I’m going over there and I’m beating him,” And he was serious. He was just about to leave when Kagura held him back. She was now on her feet, looking defeated.

“Just stay please,” He hated that look in her eyes. He hated seeing such a strong woman defeated by a man. “Please.”

At this moment, he could have done anything she asked of him. So he stayed. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to say something. She looked nervous and Sougo could have blamed it on the alcohol, but he knew her too much. Something bothered her.

“What are you thinking about?” He also hated showing that he actually cared for her. He hated the feeling of vulnerability that came with it.

“Just that you look warm is all,” He couldn’t pinpoint where in his mind he thought about opening his arms. This was way out of character.

“If you’re cold you could always…warm yourself up in my arms?” Now he had made a fool of himself. She would hit him and he would be too embarrassed to even get out of his room forever.

She genuinely surprised him when she made herself comfortable in his arms. This time, he decided to blame the small quantity of alcohol running through his veins for the blush making its way on his cheeks.

“Let’s get you to sleep,” He helped her up the stairs and delicately placed on her bed. He would have made it back to his own room safely if it wasn’t for Kagura pulling him beside her in the bed. “What are you doing?” He was flustered and he cursed alcohol for doing this to him.

“Do you want to know why I said no?” She brought him closer and stuck her forehead to his. Sougo wondered how she could be this strong in a drunken state.

“Because you didn’t want him?” She shook her head and managed to move even closer to Sougo. He could feel her breathe against his own lips. She smelled like vodka and a strange other smell he couldn’t figure out.

“Hm-hm. When I was kissing him, I could only think of you,” He guessed the other smell was the man she was kissing before. His vision blurred at the thought of another than him kissing Kagura. He couldn’t deny it any longer; he was more than jealous. “I wasn’t sad because of him, but because of you. Because you’d never love me.”

Sougo couldn’t take it anymore. The jealousy he felt combined with her words were more than enough. He grabbed the back of Kagura’s head and brought her lips to his. She was waiting for this to happen and she was more than satisfied now. She relaxed into the kiss, getting more into it by the second. Sougo pushed her away slightly to take a breather.

“These lips are mine, understood? If anyone else ever touches them, you’ll be in trouble!” It was hard to tell, but Kagura definitely heard him groan before he kissed her again. She wanted to feel him closer and she was glad she had drank, because it boosted her confidence. As they were making out, Kagura climbed on his lap and stuck her chest to his.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” She growled in between two kisses. She wanted more, she felt intoxicated by him. She was about to take his shirt off when he stopped her.

“As much as I want this too, we can’t. You’re drunk, you might regret this tomorrow and I can’t take the risk of you hating me forever,” She sighed and dropped on the bed beside him. She understood very well what he meant and as frustrating as it was, she wouldn’t try to convince him.

“Let’s cuddle then,” He agreed instantly. She buried her head in his chest and almost fell asleep immediately.

“What am I going to do with you?” Sougo asked himself. “You’re ruining my reputation.”

He heard her laugh and he followed her into the most peaceful sleep he’s ever had.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! (even if I find it meh)
> 
> Twitter: softyoungjve  
> Tumblr: fruintpunchsamu-rai


End file.
